Along with an increase in the amount of communication of information in a vehicle, such as control signals, image signals, and audio signals, in recent years, transmission paths used for transmission of the information signals have begun using optical fiber cables instead of conventional metal cables (refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2). Unlike the metal cable, the optical fiber cable is free from a problem of emitting noise therearound due to increase in the communication speed, and thus is a signal transmission path suitable for high-speed and large-capacity information communication.
The optical fiber cable is provided at an end thereof with a removable optical connector. The optical connector includes a terminal (optical fiber terminal) including a ferrule and the like to be attached to the end of the optical fiber cable, and a housing having a structure for being connected to another optical connector or the like. On the other hand, an optical connector is also provided on a device performing communication, and the optical fiber cable can be connected with the device performing communication by connecting the optical connectors to each other. The optical connectors also achieve a connection between optical fiber cables. The connection between optical fiber cables is called wire-to-wire connection.